The Silent
"The Silent" a song written and performed by The Tragic Tantrum for the album Mirror, Mirror. While the song wasn't villainous originally, it was eventually adapted into one by Daria Cohen for The Vampair series as its fourth chapter. The video is about Missi going further into insanity and the conflict between the original personality with the one influenced by the cane. Eventually the original overcomes the corrupted one and seems traumatized but upon seeing Duke willingly decides to take back the cane despite the corruptive properties to exact revenge on the vampire. Lyrics Oh God It's so so quiet here The silence is slipping into my head When monsters are loud They're really quite delightful It's the silent ones that kill you So please do watch out We had a monster ball And they all came out to play They were dressed to the nines In their scary monster ways We had guzzard tea And lizard skin And baby legs and rolled around Merrily and spilled our fluids God it was so fun! At the end of the night We bowed and said "Good Eating!" And they spilled into the night Slithering and creeping I closed my door and hit the lights And sighed into the frightful night The chandeliers were creaking Ah oooh! My little tom's were peeking! Oh God, what's that? Could it be my little black cat? Could it be my shadow playing tricks? Could it be my flighty candlesticks? It's time my body go to bed But who to tend to my dear head? The night will soothe it's deadly ways Into the realm of the insane I lift my covers up And I close my little eyes And I listen to the night With its silent screams and cries I went to sleep and woke to find I was being eaten Which wouldn't be so bad Except I never gave permission Those silent little demons And their silent little ways Its the silent ones that kill you Its the little ones that rage The big ones will hound you The loud ones will pound you But the germs get in you And eat you inside out Inside out Inside out They'll eat you inside out Which wouldn't be so bad Except they eat you Inside out Inside out Inside out They'll eat you inside out Which wouldn't be so bad Except they eat you Inside out Which wouldn't be so bad Except they don't ask for permission They just get inside you And set upon their mission Or better than that They'll get into your veins And seep into your bloodstream Which causes lots of pain Or better than that They'll make you go insane If the little bugger slimes Reach into your brain Or better than that In your soul they'll lurk A place to worship You've become their church Hallelujah Hallelujah Hallelujah Hallelujah Hallelujah Hallelujah Hallelujah Hallelujah Inside out Inside out They'll eat you inside out Which wouldn't be so bad Except they eat you inside out No it wouldn't be so bad Except they eat you inside out Inside out Inside out They'll eat you inside out Which wouldn't be so bad But then they leave you inside out Inside out Video Episode 4 The Silent (Fan Animated) See Also * The Night - Chapter 1 of The Vampair series. * Land of the Dead - Chapter 2 of The Vampair series. * F*ck You - Chapter 3 of The Vampair series. * Zombie Prostitute - Chapter 5 of The Vampair series. Category:Cartoon Songs Category:Independent Songs Category:Internet Songs Category:Solos Category:Villainized